Pertemuan Ular dan Naga
by ambudaff
Summary: Yang terbayang adalah seekor naga sedang mendekam di atas tumpukan emas dan permata. Naga dan harta. Kalau Naga mendekam di atas buku? Untuk SNAPEDAY 2014


**PERTEMUAN ULAR DAN NAGA**

_**Severus Snape**__ adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**__, __**Orma**__ adalah kepunyaan __**Rachel Hartman (Seraphina)**__, dan dunia __**Lyrian**__ adalah kepunyaan __**Brandon Mull (Beyonders)**_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Mulanya ditulis untuk challenge crossover di grup FB Penggemar Novel Fantasi Indonesia bulan Desember lalu._

-o0o-

Ia tersadar saat sinar matahari menyapa wajahnya. Menyapa matanya yang tak terlindungi.

Mengejap-ngejapkan mata, ia berusaha untuk mengenali lingkungan sekitar. Rasanya—tadi tak begini.

Seingatnya, terakhir ia bisa menyimpan data ke dalam memorinya, ia sedang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Yang kemudian menyuruh ularnya—Nagini—mematuknya.

Meninggalkannya terpuruk di lantai Shrieking Shack. Kemudian ditemukan oleh Potter bersama kedua temannya. Memberikan memorinya. Dan meminta Potter menatap matanya—

—itu yang terakhir ia ingat.

Ia tak tahu bahwa ia bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang. Dan, tempat apakah ini?

"Orang menyebut tempat ini Lyrian."

Kaget, Severus berusaha bangkit.

Seorang laki-laki, tinggi, berjanggut. Sedang asyik membaca buku.

Begitu melihat Severus bangkit, ia menutup bukunya setelah terlebih dahulu menyelipkan pembatas bukunya. Berdiri berjalan mendekati, mengulurkan tangan.

Severus menerima uluran tangannya. Jabatan tangan orang itu erat.

"Namaku Orma. Aku seorang naga."

"Severus. Se-seorang naga?"

Bukan seorang manusia, dan bukan seekor naga?

Orma tersenyum tipis, "Aku seekor naga yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Atau sebaliknya. Tapi aku sedang dalam wujud manusia, _saarantras_, ketika aku masuk ke dalam gua di pegunungan. Entah bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke dunia Lyrian ini—"

'Dan aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sini,' pikir Severus, tetapi kemudian ia berdiri. Memindai sepintas sekelilingnya.

"Perpustakaan?" Severus tak percaya. Tadi ia terbaring di sebuah sofa, di dekat jendela.

Orma mengangguk. "Aku sedang mencari jalan untuk kembali ke dunia asalku. Aku masih punya kewajiban yang harus aku penuhi."

Severus tak berkata-kata. Kembali matanya memindai sekelilingnya.

Rak-rak di dinding penuh dengan buku, akan tetapi masih banyak buku yang tertumpuk di lantai. Bahkan Orma duduk di atas setumpukan buku.

Seorang naga, duduk di atas tumpukan buku.

Tak terasa Severus menyeringai, tipis. Yang terbayang adalah seekor naga sedang mendekam di atas tumpukan emas dan permata. Naga dan harta. Naga mendekam di atas buku?

Orma bagai membaca pikirannya. "Yap, memang begitu. Naga tidak lagi menimbun harta; undang-undang baru Comonot—negaraku—melarang tindakan itu. Sekarang bagiku, ilmu pengetahuan adalah harta," ia menatap buku-buku yang didudukinya. Mengambil lagi buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya, ia bertanya sambil lalu, "Kau sendiri, berasal dari mana?"

"Hogwarts," Severus menarik napas panjang, meneruskan, "Inggris. Kita sekarang berada di mana? Maksudku, negara apa?"

Orma menarik napas juga, "Sudah kubilang tadi, Lyrian. Aku tak tahu negara mana. Mungkin—dimensi yang berbeda?"

Ia membuka buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya, "—dan aku sudah sekian lama mencari bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari Lyrian, kembali ke negara kita. Belum kutemui—"

Severus berjalan perlahan sambil mengamati rak-rak buku, sesekali mengamati tumpukan buku di lantai, membaca judul-judul bukunya. "Selama kau tinggal di—eh, Lyrian ini, bagaimana sikap orang-orang di sini?"

Orma mengangkat bahu, "Kebanyaka orang-orang yang berada di sini juga berasal dari negeri-negeri lain. _From 'beyond',_ menurut mereka. Sudah sekian lama. Kebanyakan menetap di sini, dan membentuk keluarga—"

"Belum ada yang kembali ke negerinya?"

Orma menggeleng, "Setahuku belum. Entah kalau ada yang luput dari buku-buku bacaanku selama ini. Tetapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk keluar—"

"Kau punya kewajiban yang harus kau penuhi," Severus mengulang perkataan Orma tadi.

Orma mengangguk. "Aku punya seorang keponakan yang harus aku lindungi. Mudah-mudahan saja aku tak terlambat keluar dari Lyrian. Mudah-mudahan saja aku masih bisa melindunginya—" ia menunduk. Tapi kemudian menengadah lagi, "Kau sendiri? Tak punyakah kewajiban yang harus kau penuhi?"

Severus terdiam.

Lalu menggeleng perlahan. Menjawab lirih. "Tak ada. Semua sudah selesai. Anak yang harus kulindungi sudah menyelesaikan kewajibannya, dan ia tetap hidup. Selesai sudah. Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, dan tak akan ada siapapun yang masih akan mengingatku di Hogwarts. Jadi, jika kehidupan di Lyrian seperti ini, bisa membaca banyak dan tak perlu bergaul dengan banyak orang—kukira lebih baik aku tetap di Lyrian—"

Orma mengangkat bahu lagi. "Setiap orang berbeda-beda tujuan hidupnya, tentu saja." Matanya ditujukan lagi pada kalimat-kalimat di bukunya. "Ada makanan di lemari di belakangmu. Dan, tentu saja, silakan membaca buku yang mana saja. Oh, ya, kau penyihir kan?"

Severus mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Masih tetap menunduk untuk membaca kalimat-kalimat di bukunya, setengah menyeringai, Orma menyahut, "Kuharap hidupmu tenang dan tentram di Lyrian, Severus."

**FIN**


End file.
